La Mejor Decisión Más Difícil
by RedUmbrella123
Summary: Ella está a punto de cometer el error más grande de su vida, pero sí algo tan poderoso como el amor tiene en mente otra cosa, no hay nada que pueda detener sus planes...


**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

Sus manos acariciaban con delicadeza la seda de aquel hermoso vestido blanco, apretó con fuerza uno de los pliegues y cerró los ojos, debía evadir de cualquier manera las ganas de llorar. Miró directamente hacia el cristal cuando sus párpados se abrieron de nuevo, su vista estaba posada en sus ojos y lo que veía hizo que una repentina sensación que no sentía muy a menudo le revolviera el estómago, algo parecido a la ansiedad, pero tenía muy claro que no sentía aquello por las ganas de dar el "Sí" ni por prometer amor eterno, sentía enormes ansias por salir huyendo, por olvidar ese compromiso, por decir la verdad.

Ni siquiera ella podía negar que se veía hermosa de pies a cabeza, el maquillaje y su cabello combinados a la perfección, mas faltaba lo más importante en una novia, algo que debía caracterizarla completamente ese día, una sonrisa, felicidad desprendiendo de su ser a cada segundo, pero solo desprendía angustia de su corazón, confusión, miedo, remordimiento, si sólo se hubiera dado cuenta antes del enorme error que estaba cometiendo.

Notó que una pequeña línea oscura se extendía a lo largo de su mejilla cuando alguien llamó desesperado para entrar a su habitación, rápidamente limpió aquella mancha y avisó a la persona detrás de la puerta que no había problemas en que entrara, o al menos hasta que vio a aquel hombre reflejado en el espejo junto a ella...

\- Hola. - Saludó él con un notorio nudo en la garganta, para ella el no llorar era cada vez más difícil...

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?. - Musitó ella sin siquiera mirar hacia el cristal para verle la cara, pero su cálida mano rodeando su muñeca le obligó a voltear. - Tienes que irte...

\- Tú no quieres que me vaya. - Afirmó él con extrema seguridad, y era obvio que no estaba mintiendo en lo absoluto. - Has cometido locuras, pero esto es ridículo. - La voz irónica de aquella oración hizo que ella quisiera golpearle, «Estúpido», pensó...

\- Vete. - Pidió ella otra vez, volteó y quedó frente al espejo pero en esta ocasión sus ojos no estaban buscando imperfecciones en su maquillaje, estaban clavados en aquel hombre, el cual le imitaba analizandola de pies a cabeza. De momento a otro no se encontraban tan lejanos, ni física ni mentalmente, ambos pensando en la apariencia del otro pero eso no era lo más importante, él estaba detrás de ella ahora, estaba tan cerca que incluso podía oírlo respirar en su oído y eso no hacía más que aumentar el nerviosismo que tanto le aquejaba...

\- Estás demasiado hermosa, pero para la ocasión equivocada. - Susurró él en su oído, ella volvió a sentir la misma ansiedad de hace algunos minutos, pero de pronto comenzó a sentir que todo el calor de su cuerpo se acumulaba en su columna vertebral y subía de manera fugaz a su cabeza, justamente cuando esos labios se arrastraron hasta su mejilla con otras intenciones, y sus brazos la atrapaban contra su cuerpo. Su mano derecha viajó desde su muñeca a su mentón con una lentitud impresionante, haciendo que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensara por completo, su piel hervía bajo su tacto y sentía como su frío aliento chocaba contra su cuello, pero cada sentimiento encontrado en aquel instante, cada sensación fueron olvidados en un chasquido de dedos, cuando sus ojos se encontraron directamente, haciendo un corto contacto visual, el cual fue más que eterno para ambos, más que doloroso, más que hiriente, pues podía ver todo el daño que sus acciones provocaban en el alma de el amor de su vida.

Aquel confuso lazo se rompió al momento en que aquellos ojos color cielo se deslizaron hasta sus rosados labios, los cuales, luchando contra su voluntad, le hicieron el trabajo más fácil a él, rozando los suyos. Dejó de lado el pesimismo por primera en vez en mucho tiempo, y ni siquiera la idea de separarse de él pasó por su mente, esta vez tenía deseos de dejarse llevar, perder el control, de dejar ganar a sus impulsos y olvidar a la razón por algunos minutos, recorrieran cada esquina de su cuerpo sin olvidar lugar, pero como siempre, alguien tuvo que entrometerse entre ella y su felicidad golpeando la puerta. Para evitar sospechas invitó al desconocido a entrar mientras separaban sus cuerpos velozmente...

\- ¿Todo bien?. - Preguntó su más querida dama de honor mientras adentraba parte de su cuerpo a la habitación. Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo, rogando a Dios que el calor de sus cuerpos desapareciera. - Bien, sólo venía a decirte que tienes que apresurarte. - Concluyó con cierta incertidumbre en su voz y en su mirada, cerró la puerta y se fue. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse pero aquella pasión solo estaba en uno de los dos, pues el otro había regresado al mundo real otra vez...

\- Lo diré otra vez, tienes que irte. - Exclamó más irritada que antes, pero él no se movió, aumentando más sus ganas de darle una bofetada. - ¡Demonios!, ¡Entiende que esto no puede seguir!, ¡Me casaré con otro hombre, tendré que olvidarte y tú tendrás que olvidarme!...

\- ¡No, tú entiende!, ¡Piensa en ti alguna vez!. - Gritó él dejándola sin habla. - ¡Me da igual lo que la gente diga o cuántos problemas nos traiga esto...! - Caminó con prisa hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros, asegurándose de que sus ojos quedaran frente a frente. - Sabes mejor que nadie que lo que siento por ti es más grande que esto, siempre ha sido así. - Su tono de voz disminuyó considerablemente, devolviéndole la sensibilidad que tanto lo caracterizaba. - ... Pero ahora dudo sobre todo lo que me has dicho últimamente, ¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo?...

\- ¡No!. - Chilló ella. - Todo lo que te he dicho es cierto pero...

\- Pero al parecer no te interesa. - Interrumpió él otra vez, ella apretó sus puños con fuerza, no sabía que decir o que hacer, sólo deseaba expulsar aquella rabia que sentía en contra de ese hombre, ese estúpido pero maravilloso hombre...

\- ¡Dios!, ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo?!. - Ella empuñó su mano contra el pecho de él varias veces demostrando su molestia, como si quisiera derribarlo, pero él no se movió, solo se limitó a agachar la cabeza y dejar caer una lágrima la cual se estrelló contra la pálida piel de ella, quien ya no se esmeraba por hacerle daño físico, sino que le rodeaba la cintura con sus delgados brazos, como si intentara con desespero que no se fuera de su lado jamás...

\- ¿No crees que yo debería hacer esa pregunta?. - Susurró mientras aferraba con fuerza su cuerpo a él. - ¿Por qué tienes que hacerme tanto daño?. - Las lágrimas de ambos no pudieron seguir contenidas en sus ojos, él intentaba seguir siendo fuerte pero ella simplemente no podía...

\- ¿Te vas a ir?. - Preguntó ella con su voz obstruida por sollozos, él suspiró profundamente, diciéndole con eso que no habían buenas noticias...

\- Sé justa conmigo, sabes que no voy a soportarlo por el resto de mi vida. - El llanto de ella se volvió casi incontenible al escuchar eso, y él sentía que su alma se partía con cada sollozo que escuchaba, no había nada más doloroso para él que verle llorar así que se separó de ella dejando que las lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas. - Sólo toma una decisión, y escojas lo que escojas para mi va a ser correcto... Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz. - Dicho eso le brindó una media sonrisa cargada de tristeza a aquella chica que se deshacía en un mar de lágrimas con cada palabra que salía de su boca...

\- Te amo. - Exclamó ella como si esas dos palabras le valieran la vida, y probablemente era así...

\- Yo también te amo. - Dijo él con un tono de voz mucho más disminuido que el de ella, y después de mirarse a los ojos por última vez, él cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Ella se dejó caer derrotada al piso, no pensó en su maquillaje o en el color del vestido, el dolor la tenía tan bloqueada que no podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez, no podía dejar de pensar que cada una de las decisiones que tomara traería consecuencias para ella y para él. Por ese hombre estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo, pero a esas alturas era poco posible darse el lujo de una mala decisión, que nadie criticara sus acciones o que nadie se metiera en sus elecciones, estaba harta de vivir así, pero no podía cambiar nada.

La perilla comenzó a moverse así que se levantó con dificultad, deseaba que él hubiera vuelto, tan solo para verle a los ojos una vez más pero sus deseos no fueron escuchados...

\- Ya tenemos que irnos. - Anunció de nuevo su amiga con la misma mirada de hace un rato...

\- Ya voy. - Secó sus mejillas y volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo, gracias a Dios no había problemas con el maquillaje...

\- ¿Por qué vino a verte?. - Esa era la peor pregunta para aquella ocasión, pero si no respondía la chica iba a sospechar...

\- Sólo quería desearme suerte, ya vamos. - Caminó a la entrada y luego vio a todo el mundo pasmado mirándola, su madre comenzó a llorar al igual que algunas otras mujeres y su padre, pues intentando que las lágrimas no se escaparan de sus ojos, a decir verdad ella también quería romper en llanto, pero un llanto lleno de pena y amargura, uno de necesidad.

El camino a la iglesia se hizo demasiado corto por desgracia. Todo era pequeño y poco producido, ni siquiera parecía una boda, y eso también era su culpa. Al bajar del auto hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por evitar a cualquiera, y lo peor era que al llegar a la entrada ese esfuerzo parecía haber aumentado y no le hubiera extrañado caer al suelo ahí mismo.

Llevaba su ramo en una mano y sujetaba el brazo de su padre con la otra. Se sentía sin aire a cada paso que daba hacia ese altar, creía que la presión le haría desmayarse en cualquier momento, incluso rogaba porque algo la asesinara pero nada, en un minuto se encontraba frente a aquel hombre que no podía mirarla de manera más tierna, aunque su actitud fue diferente al ver su futura reacción. Se posicionaron y cada palabra que decía el predicador era un molesto zumbido en sus oídos, como odiaba estar ahí, como odiaba tener que despedirse de ser feliz por siempre y sabía que nadie más que ella podría detener esa locura, pero estaba tan bloqueada por el miedo que no podía abrir la boca ni para responder su nombre.

Necesitaba algo que le diera fuerzas, o mejor dicho a alguien, pero ya no podía seguir ahí parada, ya ni siquiera oía lo que el hombre frente a ella estaba diciendo, eso hasta que vio a un pequeño niño con un par de anillos de oro acercarse a ambos, ¿Qué demonios diría?, ¿Qué demonios haría?. Estaba a punto de gritar de rabia, pero aún tenía la cordura que se necesitaba para darse cuenta de donde estaba.

Sintió los ásperos dedos de su casi esposo tomar su mano, y cuando vio aquel anillo acercarse a su dedo anular abrió completamente los ojos, era ahora o nunca, o arruinar su vida o hacer lo correcto, o evadir obstáculos o pasar cada uno junto al hombre que amaba, o el camino fácil o el difícil. Gracias al cielo, en su cabeza siempre ganó la segunda opción.

Separó su mano de la de él y sintió como todo el mundo clavaba expectantes miradas en ambos, miró los ojos tristes de aquel hombre, aquel hombre por el cual jamás sintió algo relacionado con el amor, pero si un cariño enorme, por esa razón ya no podía seguir mintiéndole.

\- Perdón. - Dijo en un susurro que solo ellos pudieron escuchar, y después de ser cuidadosa al bajar de ese pequeño altar comenzó a correr sin pensar en la dificultad que traía el llevar tacones, o el resbalar con aquel largo vestido, simplemente corrió, ignorando las miradas de la gente, ignorando todo lo que había destrozado en aquella carrera por llegar lo más rápido que pudiera, sólo pensando que a cada paso estaba más cerca del lugar al que realmente pertenecía.

Dejó de correr cuando pisó el césped de un destrozado jardín, su cabello ahora caía libremente sobre sus hombros y la suposición de que se veía muy desaliñada quizás no era tan errada, pero por él lo daba todo, así que esos detalles le fueron irrelevantes. Tocó el timbre asustada, ¿Y qué si cambió de opinión?, ¿Y qué si ya se fue?, esas estúpidas preguntas volvieron a inundar su mente, siendo drenadas por una puerta abierta frente a ella. Le miró y la felicidad volvió a su corazón al igual que siempre que él estaba frente a ella, pero él al contrario se le quedó mirando pasmado, parecía nervioso, confundido, más de lo normal.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir o que hacer, así que le dio la mejor idea de todas, dejar de pensarlo, dejar de ver todo por el lado sensato, mejor arriesgarse pues vaya que valdría la pena, porque tal vez aquel beso que le dio siempre lo recordaría como el mejor de su vida. Luego de que sus labios se encontraron no se volvieron a soltar, pues sin decir una palabra podían demostrar la necesidad que tenían el uno por el otro, todo el tiempo que estuvieron esperando por aquel momento, el cual podían hacer infinito si así lo querían. Ella dejó de pensar en las consecuencias que aquella decisión traería, y él olvidó completamente el rencor que estaba sintiendo, pues ya tenía lo único que podía llenar completamente su vida.

El calor que ocasionaba el uno en el otro volvían la ropa una molestia y ambos la sintieron caer de sus cuerpos al momento en que cruzaron la puerta de la habitación. Esa noche cada uno pudo darle al otro lo mejor de si, ella le demostró que era el espacio que llenaría el vacío en su pecho, y él le demostró a ella que en sus brazos jamás sufriría ningún daño, pero lo que tuvo más relevancia, fue que al fin estaban donde debían estar, uno al lado del otro, como siempre debió ser, y como siempre sería, pues a fin de cuentas, aquella decisión fue difícil, pero fue la mejor decisión más difícil...


End file.
